The over-arching goal of the Mass Spectrometry/Proteomics (MSP) Shared Facility is to provide UA B Cancer Center members with state-of-the-art capabilities and training in mass spectrometry, proteomics, and bioanalytic technologies to support their research needs. The MSP accomplishes this by providing services to UAB Cancer Center members to identify, characterize, and quantify proteins, protein post -translational modifications, lipids, and small molecules pre sent in cells, biological fluids, and tissues. T he MSP Shared Facility is organized into four modules: 1) Bioanalytical Separation and Sample Preparation, 2) Proteomics, 3) Small Molecule Analytics, and 4) Data Analysis and Bioinformatics The modules are supported by Master's level and Ph.D. scientists who are experts in mass spectrometry, bioanalytical chemistry, statistics, systems biology, and information handling. Cancer Center members utilize mass spectrometry and proteomic approaches in their individual and collaborative studies t hat range from the identification of disease biomarkers to the development of tools for structural biology. The specific aims of this CCC sponsored shared facility are to: 1) Provide high-quality and cost-effective mass spectrometry and proteomics services to Cancer Center members including the identification and quantification of proteins, protein modification s, small molecules, lipids, drugs, and metabolites in complex biological samples and statistical and systems biology analyses of mass spectrometry/proteomics datasets; 2) Develop new approaches and integrate advances in state-of-the-art technologies to support cancer research; and 3) Provide training and education to UAB Cancer Center members through seminars, participation in formal graduate courses, web-based information, and individual or team meetings. The MSP has used highly innovative methods to find biomarkers for early stage pancreatic cancer; biomarkers for use in studies of diet-cancer interaction s; and to identify changes in ser um proteins in response to environmental chemicals such as bis-phenols, and markers of poor-prognosis breast cancer.